


Story Wip?

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse WIPS [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Idk
Series: Linkeduniverse WIPS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688749
Kudos: 8





	Story Wip?

The night was colder than it has ever been. The harsh winter winds nipped through the tent, trying to take every ounce of heat it could. Wind even throughout the night was shaking through the night with barely any sleep. When day finally broke through, he could barely form any kind of sentence, hell he couldn't be his cheerful self as he continued to shake violently, trying to remove the winter hand that still remained, unaffected.

As much as they could, they moved forward with Wind falling behind. Thoughts of nothing as he continued to shake, luckily though he wasn't the only one shaking off the winter's chill.

When they eventually made it to a village, he wandered away from the group not wishing to help as he found a lone willow tree. It's bark covered in a small layer of Jack Frost, he knew without touching it could melt underneath him even when he felt like he had no warmth within himself as the cold wind played with his hair. His eyes felt heavy as he took his place next to the willow tree. Enjoying the midday sun even when there was no warmth, he closed his eyes and slept through the day not once hearing his friends calling for him.

He dreamt of his little sister, seeing her dance in the winter holiday on their island, to not see a single seagull as they hid in a special area, keeping them warm as they survived the harsh winters.

Wind opened his eyes once more to notice how warm everything was. Confused by the feeling of so many things, some that were too heavy for him to lift on his own. As Wind's eyes adjusted to how dark the room was, he could feel a pair of arms wrapped around him.

As he shifted his head away, he saw Twilight and Time leaning on each other, he could see Legend sleeping on Warriors right shoulder as Hyrule had his left. Four and Sky were on another bed. Wind realized quickly that Wild is the one cuddling him as he slept.

There wasn't much Wind could do beside go right back to sleep in Wild's arm. Completely warm and comfortable, he dreamed of his family and friends that now inhabit his island.

  
  


\------

Wild stared out in the distance, looking over the mountain top. With the breeze shifting he knew he could feel his own shadow sleeping in Wild's shadow. It's been several weeks after his reawakening and after defeating Calamity Ganon, and now on another adventure with the other reincarnated hero spirits. Wild felt like there was no true peace that could settle in between his bones.

He closed his eyes as he focused on everything around him. Even the soft gentle breathing that completely grounds him, even if he couldn't hear the other 8 links laughing or cheering for a rematch.

Softly, he pulls out his harmonica and plays a tune he learned thanks to Kass, playing those notes as they hung over the bright day that covered the Land of Hyrule.

As Wild focused on the music, he couldn't believe nor truly believe that he was dancing to his own music. The pump of his heart that completely soar as he held that perfect note, the emotions flew as he twirls with a fast speed, legs split as he sunk down on the floor but just as quick to pull himself back up. Bopping along as he bobbed his head, not realizing he was eventually doing the moonwalk across the grass floor. To feel his own souls soar and fly, to feel the smile that played on his face and he bend himself back as he hit the next note with so much genuine joy and happiness, hell the pure emotions the poured through that one note as he felt the goosebumps rush up his back, arms, and the tingle like feeling in his head as he became breathless. 

He looked up at the sky as his heartbeat pumped up towards his ears. 

"Didn't know you can play a funky tune there, we can say you're one funky fly guy." Wild could hear the pure glee from his shadow as Wild shrugged him off, before leaving him behind as he saw the other Heroes bust out their own instruments, playing their own funky tunes.

Wild laughed hoping over, keeping the bounce in his feet as he pulled him and Wind into their own dances. Twirling side to side, step to step. They danced for along as their feets could last, that's until Twilight grabbed Wild and Time back into the dancing tune, but with an ol'e fashion boot scootin dance as Legend gave them an interesting tune.

By the end of the day, everyone was still happy as some decided to take some rest. Wild though decided to do the first watch as he kept looking up at the midnight skies, still with a smile on his face.

\------

The night was full and cool with a slight warm glow as the fireflies glowed, flashing gently as the grass flickered as the wind blew through the night. Stars sparkled and glowed, even the tiniest, smallest glowing stars that litter the Nebula which was visible through the naked eyes.

Wild watched as the earth moved slightly and beat with every inch of life. The soft tapping of deers and bears. The curves in the dirt from the snakes. The gentle brush of bugs and every critter that flew.

He watched lazily as he breathed in the night air. His ears twitched as the grass played with his ears, his nose tickled as the wind gave gentle kisses, his cheeks a little pink as the softest song played through.

Wild slowly closed his eyes as bits and pieces of his memory played through, some were muddled and muffled. Softly there was a voice, clearly young? Or is it because he knew who this voice was? He wouldn't know, but he let it swarm him, flashes of flowers, sounds of crowds as the smell of fresh bread wafted the air. 

Feeling of tiny hands, swinging of arms, gentle hugs as a cheerful voice rang through his memory. He opened them back again, and he swore he could still see their face and smile as the constellation lined up perfectly.

He could hear but yet couldn't hear what their name was nor who they were.

That is until something loud echoed through the forefront of his memory, it blared loudly, forcing him to stay as flashes of voices, some he couldn't understand, spoken in a foreign language others were Hylian. Or so he thought as a voice rang true, it was clearly someone with power. Something he lacked, but he could hear a single word.

"Halt!" 

Wild stopped moving, breathing, practically stayed still as the echo of footsteps played through his ears. He swore he was at an open field one moment, but here he was, surrounded by other people in armor. Someone, clearly a higher power knight. Wait, knight? Where did he come up with that kind of information? Suddenly there was a sharp noise, he unconsciously flinched as it echoed but he didn't feel any kind of pain.

  
  


As his ears flickered, he could see them all walking around him, making some kind of bubble as they gathered around him, blocking all exits as the main person walked around him. Making Wild feel small as he could feel their hands in hair, messing with his teeth, checking him up and down before pulling out his list and a simple flick of the wrist, he looked back up.

"Alright boy, you check out. Go straight to your designated room, and there you will meet your Captain who will explain everything for you." 

He clapped Wild's shoulders as Wild immediately rushed past him as the other soldiers made room for him. He could feel how his heart dropped.

As he reached his room, he could see how full it was. Sweat was the only smell there and he eventually shut the door.

There stood the Captain. Wild was amazed at how clear he could see him. How fluffy the Captain's hair is? What? He shook his head as the Captain's face and everything was still very much clear to his view. He couldn't stop staring as he watched the Captain laugh with his soldiers.

He had tall and fiery red hair. Everything else was covered except his face. He stuck out like a sore thumb, as much as Wild did which he realized. There was something about the Captain.

That is until the Captain laid eyes on him. His eyes hardened, softened, and yet held curiosity, seeing him stand up to his full height, Wild felt fear and intimidation as he walked over.

He held out his hand with a cheerful smile, his voice was a complete 180, spoke with a broken Hylian it sounded more Sheikain than Hylian.

"Welcome Soldier! I will be your Captain. These will be your brothers in arms as you all train!"

Wild couldn't believe how broken it sounded, but he didn't have long to ask since they were immediately rounded up and brought out to train. Man did Wild hate training, but he actually held out longer since he was a farmer out by his Uncle- his Pop's farm.

When Wild did eventually make it back to their shared room, he could hear the others complain for a short minute before one of the other men asked if anyone wanted to play a game of cards.

Wild didn't know how to play, so he left it alone, folding and refolding all his clothing.

He didn't know how long he was there, not until he blinked his eyes, seeing the open field he knew. He looked around until he noticed Wind sitting next to him, fiddling with a flower crown.

"You know, I didn't know how to make a flower crown at one point." Wind started, not looking up as he continued his fiddling. Wild crooked his eyebrows as he took a seat, watching how Wind fiddled the flower crown.

"No, I hadn't a clue." His voice barely above a whisper as he looks back at the open field. He swore there was a bird staring at them. Completely unsure.

Wind eventually looks up to Wild, he looks like he wanted to ask but decided against it as he goes back to his flower crown.

"My island has one week where we celebrate a new beginning. It was called 'Petal Villa'. It's when we have a whole holiday where we celebrate the beginning of Spring when the first flower blooms." Wind spoke back up again after being silent for an hour.

\------

Everything was targeted at Warrior. Even when he tries to fix them, it always seems broken and with it taxing on his shoulders. He felt the need to leave... to get away from everything.

From both himself and how suffocating everything was. However he couldn't leave, unable to disappear like a ghost, he was forced to smile and act like nothing was wrong.

Even as the other laugh and act lighthearted even as everything in Warrior crumbled and shattered with every second.

He felt discouraged as they enjoyed the happy atmosphere.

He could feel himself snap and sapped of energy, willing to fight back. With a sigh he got up and left the group without much as a single peep.

As he traveled a few meters away from the group. Hell it could've been miles and he wouldn't care.

He couldn't remember much as he passed through different areas, not realizing how far nor deep in the forest he was.

Not until he tripped on some vines that covered the ground floor. As he landed on his hands, he could feel his world breaking. The heavy weight became too much as he cried, he tried to state how unreasonable for him to weep at this silly problem. To be this childish.

However before he could weep much further, he could hear something like an ocarina playing in the distance but definitely closer than he expected. 

He lifted his head and saw one of the lost children.

The lost child stared at him for a few seconds before playing a song. One note after another, making a beautiful melody. To see him blow and to play such mastery.

By the time the kid was done playing, it looked back at Warrior. 

"You look lost there, Sir?" The child questioned instead of stating facts. Almost questioning his own existence. Hell maybe to Warrior, but he didn't have time to worry about such things.

Instead Warrior whipped his eyes and his nose as he took a seat next to a screaming willow tree.

Warrior looked around still unsure where he was.

"That I am, are you lost as well?" Warrior questioned the child as he saw it play a new song. It sounded oddly familiar as it raised and lowered with each well timed note.

The kid stopped playing as he looked up at the starry night sky. He could see the kid's hat was more worn than some that he had seen. It looked older, clearly the kid grew, he never knew lost children could grow. Especially him.

"No Sir. I'm not lost, I once had and have friends. One with a mask, two fairies, and four taller friends..." the kid stopped as he could see a single tear forming, but before it could roll down the kid whipped it from his eyes.

Warrior stayed there listening as the kid told what story it could tell.

As time rolled around, Warrior felt a little better but still discouraged in some way.

Warrior knew he needed to head back to camp, standing up while dusting off the dust. He watched as the kid watched him. Warrior could feel a certain question laid on his tongue, feel it slip out was the worst embarrassment he could've felt for himself.

"What's your name, kid?" 

The kid paused for a second before smiling.

"My friends call me Skull kid. But I've been called worse." The ended as they twirled, cartwheeled away into the shadows as their laughter rang through the forest night.

It took Warrior a little longer than he expected, but who was to blame him if he was lost. But talking to that kid had calmed down what thoughts he had.

\------

(LEGEND FIC FOR KADEN)

Legend watched out with a distant look as the rain poured heavily on the wooden roof of some Inn they encountered on their journey. But Legend could only sigh as the sky was covered with dark clouds. He could hear the others cheer as they cracked the cups, armor, and occasional weapons lay on the floor.

Legend sighed once more as their noise only aggravated him a little more, even when it was a light-hearted atmosphere. But not with the way Legend's heart sank every minute that passes by. How he hasn't moved on from this world, at least how blue he truly felt as the world seemed to move slower by every passing second.

He couldn't stop himself from leaning on the window seal as the world was more greyer than any rusted steel. He could remember the nice warm sun and sand in between his toes. The gentle kiss from the ocean, the small of saltwater, the splashes of pink, green, and orange flooded his sights. Even the color red occasionally, but those gorgeous blue eyes always take him back to the ocean. They remind him even if the world went to hell, the ocean stays the same.

But when he lost it all, they all seemed to lose those vibrant hues, instead sporting shades of grey.

He knew how heavy his limbs were as he sighed once more, however more internally as he watched the rain blur into one solid mass.

Face scrunched up on the window seal as he recounted his way back up to 100, counting how many times he lost himself deep in thought about her and that island.

How he could lose himself in her voice, how vibrant she was compared to him. A love sick fool, one who fell for her. An illusion. A trick. Faulty imagery.

He knows what a heartache feels like, the way his heart dully stings and throbs in pain, the way it raises and sinks everytime he remembers her, the way she smiles and sings. The way she looks at him, not some hero, but someone else... Just himself, not some bearer of the Triforce, but as an actual person.

His eyes felt heavy as he occasionally closed it, but with each blink it felt heavier than the last. Already feeling comfortable where he was, he decided a nap was the best option.

As he slips further and deeper into his own dream. At first it was just dark but it slowly faded into greyish colors, at least until there was a slow shade of luminous glow as everything became alive.

Feeling slowly came back to him as he felt the sea gently cover his legs, never passing over his waist.

He stared at the sky as he eventually felt something weighing on his arm, feeling something hiding under his arm. To feel the long smooth hair, the gentle breathing movement, and the soft touch of the flower petals were all the clues he needed.

He sighed as he continued his staring. Seeing the clouds form shapes and forms. To hear the two kids laughter ring through but still muffled. To hear the bell ring though distant. The marketplace.

Legend felt everything in him being impassive. Just dull as everything became vibrant with incredible hues and shining light. Even the shadows are actually bright and not that dull grey that seemed to latch onto his pained heart.

He knew where he was, he knew everyone by name now. But then there was her.

The gorgeous sun, the beautiful native plants that grew from mere seeds into such vibrant flowers. His heart ached by each intake.

He knew his eyes were a little misty as his face slowly morphed into something else instead of his impassive expression. The dull spark in his eyes whenever he looks in any reflection.

Thats until his partner hummed next to him as she awoken from her slumber. Irony really. Its stupid and terrible joke, but really he knows what will happen when he is needed to be where he didnt wish anymore but cannot ignore his new journey.

So he takes his time as he sees her bright red hair, technically orange hair, but it's still bright like the sun that sits over the horizon.

He waits as she leans on her knees, facing towards him with a curious spark in her eyes. He could feel something else was in her eyes for a second, but he ignored it.

"Link, why not stay here?" She asked softly, but still he didn't have it within him to answer her.

Not to that question since its impossible. Extremely so and he just simply can't do. Cant for reasons. He didn't realized he's behaving the same way whenever he lost his Uncle.

But it felt so natural for him to slip in this state. He could feel the ocean water slowly lift him off the ground, floating like that wooden raft. He sighed as he stood up from the ocean's grab, pushing himself back onto the island.

"That's because I cannot do it, as much as I truly want to abandon this current journey and my own life, but there's too many who will truly miss me and what if the others need my expertise? Then what, they're stuck or something similar." Legend could feel how untrue some of his words were, but he can also feel his heart ache far more strongly. The way his voice wavered a bit however wasn't noticed.

Instead he took the place right next to her, he knew how this was, the way he's leaning on her even if she isn't or wasn't truly here or alive. But as he leans in her space, he can feel his mood raising. Neither needed to speak after her question, just watching out in the distance. Seeing the seagulls fly overhead, watching them pull off amazing stunts and beautiful flights.

That is until she stands up, walking away for a quick second before yanking Legend off of the ground, smiling as she drags him to the marketplace. 

Legend followed along, slowly becoming alive. Eventually him jogging alongside her as they ran through some areas of the island until they reached a certain part of the mountain, where they watched the world. He knew he was laughing alongside her as they joked and played.


End file.
